


If Baby Could Talk

by saawinchester



Series: Prompt Inspired One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Hunter Dean, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songs, Talking Impala, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Baby (Impala) has had enough of Dean and Castiel dancing around each other. It's time to get them to admit their feelings for one another.One shots inspired by prompts online.





	If Baby Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only. I also do not own any of the songs in this fic.
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language and I have no beta. Apologize for the mistakes in advance. ♡

There was static coming out of the car stereo. And then she started her yammering, “Jesus Christ Dean grow a pair and ask the cute angel out”.

Dean pouted, “No”.

“You’re like a baby”.

“You’re my baby”.

“No I ain’t your baby….well yes I am your first baby….I need a damn promotion”.

Dean dramatically gasps, “Blasphemy! How dare you!”

Suddenly a fluttering sound was heard. Deans heart started to thud hard. _Great just great_. He glanced at the rearview mirror seeing the blue eyed angel looking right back with his infamous tilted head. He blushed lightly, “Hey Cas”.

“Who are you talking to Dean?” Castiel asked curiously.

Dean immediately blurted, “No one”.

Suddenly the radio blared, _“I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you, I know you were right believing for so long”._

Dean immediately pressed the off button. He chuckled and glanced at Cas, “It sometimes does that”. Dean than changed the subject, “What are you doing here man?”

Castiel shyly glanced everywhere, “Um nothing I just- I wanted to just- um pop in…..see how you’re um doing?”

Dean raised an amused brow ,heart fluttering at the care the angel showed, he cleared his throat, “Thank you Cas. I’m fine though. You didn’t have to do that you know”.

The radio static started to come back on. Dean glared at the radio as if trying to turn if off with his mind. Suddenly the radio blared once more, _“I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won, I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back, I’ll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, Don’t you know you’re everything I have?”_

This time Castiel reached to the front and turned the radio off. He sat back, “Your car radio is broken Dean. I think it needs to be fixed”.

“Yeah definitely needs to be fixed”, Dean growled at the car stereo. “I swear if it ever comes on again without me turning it on first than I’ll have it removed and replaced”.

Suddenly sids voice from ice age sounded after some static, _“Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!”_

Castiel scrunched his features, “I sense some palpable tension here”. He than added, “I think the car is trying to tell us something”.

Deans eyes became owlish, “What?!”

Castiel ignored Dean, he then asked, “Are you trying to say something baby?”

Dean hoped baby wouldn't talk. _Castiel did not know about her being able to_. “Cas what are you doing man? Car radio’s or whatever can’t understand you and talk”.

The car radio remained silent. But Castiel wasn’t buying it. He could sense some other good presence here and it was coming from the radio so he reached two fingers and attempted to shock it. A female voice shrieked, “Jesus fucking Christ. That ain’t no way to treat a lady angel”.

“You’re a car not a lady!” Car added.

Dean and baby both gasped, blurting out, “Blasphemy!”

Castiel crossed his arms across his chest, “Tell me what’s going on here?”

Baby than sing songed, “Should I tell him Deano or will you?”

“Shut up baby!”

Baby’s radio cackled, _“Baby boy you stay on my mind, fulfill my fantasies, I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams”._

Dean immediately turned the radio off once more, snapping, “Enough baby! We are going to have a serious talk when we reach home”.

Baby replied, “Bite me!” Before the radio cackled and became silent once more.

Castiel watched Dean, seeing the hunter sweating slightly. The hunter was hiding something. He asked, “Do you like me Dean?”

“What kind of question is that Cas? Of course I like you. We’re friends”. Dean swallowed and shrugged.

Castiel shook his head, “No I feel your heart. It’s more than just a friend right? Don’t lie to me Dean”.

Dean sighed and parked his car on the side of the road, he got out of the car and leaned against baby‘s hood, running a hand down his face. He felt Castiels warmth beside him a few seconds later. Still looking ahead he muttered, “Yes I like you more than just a friend Cas. I….I love you…..but like….more than just brotherly”. Dean sighed, “I’m sorry if I’m making you feel uncomfortable man”.

Castiel stood in front of the hunter, running a hand down the surprised hunters face, whispering, “I love you too Dean. More than just a friend”.

Dean swallowed. His heart fluttering, his eyes glanced down at the angels pink inviting lips, he gruffly asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Castiel smiled, “Yes you may Dean”.

The hunter and angel sealed their lips in a sweet soft kiss under the stars while baby played _A thousand Years._

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Songs: 
> 
> ( All Out Of Love BY Air Supply)
> 
> (Angel With A Shotgun BY The Cab)
> 
> (Baby Boy BY Beyonce ft Sean Paul)
> 
> (A Thousand Years BY Christina Perry)
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo.


End file.
